Harry Potter e o Mistério das Horcruxes
by R J Pedrin
Summary: A vida de Harry está péssima:sem Sirius,Dumbledore,e Voce sabe quem está perto de seu tão esperado retorno Harry não tem idéia de como destruir as outras horcruxes O setimo e ultimo ano de Harry Potter esta só começando


Harry Potter e o Mistério das Horcruxes

PRÓLOGO

A vida de Harry está péssima: sem Sirius, Dumbledore, e Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear está perto de seu tão esperado retorno.

**Rony e Mione obrigam Harry à voltar pra Hogwarts**

Harry não tem a mínima idéia de como destruir as horcruxes restantes

**O sétimo e ultimo ano letivo de Harry Potter está apenas começando.**

* * *

A volta pra casa

Num começo de noite, Duda abre a porta de casa gritando e brigando com os pais (estava bêbado).Harry não agüentaria isso por muito tempo já que, de dois em 2 dias Duda chegava em casa no mínimo deplorável.Até que, uma idéia surge em sua cabeça: ele nunca se esqueceu do seu 3º ano, quando fez a tia virar um balão e fugiu no Noitibus Andante.

"Eu vou fugir denovo!" Pensou ele.

Saiu correndo para seu quarto e começou a fazer sua mala

Após uns 20 minutos(tinha muita coisa pra arrumar e estava tudo espalhado no chão) sua mala havia ficado pronta.

Desceu as escadas correndo com o malão, e foi quando os tios perguntaram em uníssono:

-Onde você pensa que vai!

-Vou embora!Não agüento mais!

-Não tem para onde ir!

-Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui!

-Ah seu moleque anormal ingrato!

-Petúnia tem razão!Abrigamos-te por 17 anos e você vai embora?

-Ué papai, você -hic- quer que ele –hic- fique?

-É claro-Petúnia e Duda fizeram cara de espanto-que não!

-Então vá!Vá seu moleque anormalzinho!

Harry foi, mas quando saiu para o jardim seu primo o encarou, e o chamou para a briga:

-Vem seu fracote!Vem e lute como um homem de verdade!

-Você quer briga não quer? –ele afirmou com a cabeça - Então vai ter

Depois de muitos ais ui soc pof tuf com um Harry sem ar e um Duda com hematomas, Duda saca um caco de vidro e apunhala a perna de Harry.

Harry urra de dor, e, com extremo ódio ele pegou a varinha e ameaçou o primo:

-Ahá, então você só se sente forte e corajoso com essa ripa na mão?

-Cale a boca seu gordo idiota!Ou você se esqueceu que você acabou de me enfiar um caco de vidro na perna?FURUNCULUS!

Após isso Harry saiu correndo ate o mais longe que pode, ouvindo seus tios o xingarem até que viu um vulto azul em alta velocidade:

-É o Noitibus!

-Olá, sou Stan Shunpi...HARRY

-Lalau!Te soltaram!O que você fez de tão grave?

-Há, eu estava tirando uma com a rapaziada do Caldeirão Furado, dizendo que tinha me alistado para V...V...Você-sabe-quem. Infelizmente, um deles era um auror a paisana.

Harry já estava gargalhando gostosamente, imaginado Stan com Voldemort.

-Que foi?

-Nada, hahaha.

-Stan é pra hoje!-aquela cabeça falante que eu não sei o nome estava chamando)

-Ih temos que ir!Harry?Destino?

-Largo Grimmauld nº12 respondeu ele

-Você quem manda!Manda a ver Ernesto!Largo Grimmauld.

Harry lembrou-se da falsa carta que encontrou na falsa horcrux

"Ao Lorde das Trevas,

Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto, mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo, roubei a horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la o mais cedo possível.

Enfrento a morte, na esperança de que, quando encontrar um adversário a altura, terá se tornado mortal outra vez.

R.A.B."

"Quem é R.A.B.?"Pensou ele"Quem?"

foi quando um sentimento de que esquecia alguma coisa lhe veio a cabeça, porem, não teve tempo de se lembrar porque o Noitibus deu uma freada brusca:ele havia chegado.

No instante que saltou do Noitibus, ele arrancou quase levantando vôo.Se virou para admirar a casa quando pensou ter visto uma luzinha se apagando lá dentro.

-Só uma impressão, - murmurou ele – só impressão.

Quando entrou em casa, teve um acesso de tosse

-Caramba – Cof cof- que sujeira – cof cof – terei que chamar a sra. Weasley amanha!

-Não sera preciso querido – ele ouviu a vozinha esganiçada da sra. Weasley.

"Parabéns pra vocêeeee...

...ra Tim bum Harry Harry"

-Caramba! Me esqueci do meu proprio aniversario.

"Ta todo mundo aqui!Ué?Cadê a Mione"

-Rony!Rony!Cadê a Mione?

-Hunf!Lá em cima com o Vitinho...

-Krum?Aqui?

No 2º Andar...

-Harry!Feliz aniversario! –ela deu um abraço caloroso, deixando Krum com uma cara de ciúmes que não os convenceu.

-Arry!Fêlis âniverrssário

Harry se surpreendeu com o inglês de Krum: ele havia melhorado bastante

-Krum, porque seu inglês está assim?

-Serrei ô novo porfesssorr de catrebol, e juiss tambem.

-Ah...legal.

Foi uma festa daquelas, só quando o dia amanheceu, os convidados começaram a ir embora.

Apenas Rony, Mione, Gina e Krum(para o desgosto de Rony)ficaram lá.Durante toda a festa, nenhum deles havia sentido sono, mas agora estavam todos "pingando" de sono.Todos dormiram logo, e Harry pode aumentar a sua série de sonhos estranhos:

Sonhou que Sirius estava em um funeral:  
-Estamos aqui presentes, para homenagear mais uma vítima do lado negro da magia:Regulus Arcturus, o penultimo representante da familia Black..."

Acordou no dia seguinte com o sonho na cabeçae foi contar aos amigos.

-Quem é esse cara?

-O Rony! você não se toca né?RegulusBlack, da familia do Sirius.Por isso ele estava lá

-Regulus Arcturus Black...PERAÊ!Regulus Arcturus Black!

Harry disse isso e saiu correndo para o 2º andar e começou a fuçar as coisas de Sirius, até achar o que queria:ocolar que ele não conseguira abrir na faxina do ano retrasado.

-Achei!

-Achou...Achou o que?

-O pessoal, Regulus Arcturus Black as iniciais são R.A.B.  
Esse cordão é a horcrux verdadeira!  
(para os 'esquecidinhos', Regulus É o irmao de sirius, entao deve ser o Rab)

Foi quando Harry se lembrou que ele não sabia destruir horcruxes e que não tinha mais Dumbledore para o faze-lo.O jeito era confiar no novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O mês passou muito(mais muito) lento e muito chato, até que o grande dia chegou.

Todos iam aparatando exceto Gina e Harry, que iam de vassoura cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade.(**Meio idiota isso né?Mais tudo bem**)

Dando um salto hipermegadupercolossalgigante, em Hogwarts...

-Poxa já havia me acustumado com aquele idiota do Malfoy nosimportunando.

-Que pena né Sangue-Ruim?-Pansy Parkinson-Sorte que tem eu aqui nesta escola para lembrar quem são os Sonserinos!

-Um bando de idiotas?-murmurou Harry, propositalmente alto para Pansy ouvir e deixa-la possessa.

-Garotinha chata né?

-Quem disse isso?

-Eu.

-To na mesma

-Sandy(pronucia: Çendy)-era uma moça muito bonita, morena de olhos verdes, e como corpo (muito) sinuoso

-E o que faz aqui?-perguntou Mione, visivelmente preocupada com uma provavelconcorrente a mais

-Voldemort atacou minha escola.-Harry ficou feliz ao saber que mais alguem além dele e de Dumbie pronunciavam 'Voldemort'-Sou da Irlanda, e quem são vocês?

-Ela é Hermione Granger

-Pode me chamar de Mione

-Ele é o Ronald Weasley

-Rony por favor

- e eu sou...-ela não o deixou terminar

-Harry Potter!Sei muito sobre você!

''Quem não sabe..."

(Tlim tlim tlim)McGonnagal estava de pé chamando todos, porém não estava no lugar de Dumbledore

-Olá, sejam todos muito bem vindos!Queroapresentarpara vocês o novo diretor:Jonnhy Krum, pai do querido jogador Vitor, que será o novo profº de Quadribol, já que M.Hooch se aposentou.

Apos a seleção e o banquete, todos foram para os dormitorios.

No caminho, encontraram Parkinson, com um cara que eles não conheciam.

* * *

Ohhhh quem sera o kra misterioso?

vo esclarecer que:eu tenhu muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuita imaginação para historias, mais n tenho nenhuma para nomes, entao a maioria sera retirado de filmes :D

só digo que o tioé o vilão da historia e que o nome dele é Ronicloud Persoff


End file.
